


In Love? Me? No Way.. Wait

by best_boyf_ever



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gyro can’t understand feelings or emotions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Please read and comment, Possible smut, everyone is human, fenton is bi, gyro got them secrets, gyro has a cat named Figaro, gyro is gay, how tf do tags works, kinda angsty, mark beaks is gay and I’ll stand by that, my first fanfic with multiple chapters and plot, wink to Disney fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_boyf_ever/pseuds/best_boyf_ever
Summary: Love was something Gyro never even liked to fathom the idea of. He saw love as a waste of time, something that would distract him from science and his robots. It was just a distraction that would lead to no good. This is what he repeated in his mind as he found himself becoming attracted to his no longer intern Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. This would not lead to anything good.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose/Mark Beaks
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. When it Began

Having an intern was something that Gyro despised at first when Scrooge McDuck told him that Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera would be working for the scientist as his intern. Working with people, or social interaction in general, were things that Gyro annoyed and avoided whenever he could. He tried to talk Scrooge out of it, but there was no winning the argument.

That was awhile ago actually. Gyro honestly cursed his past self for even wanting to get rid of Fenton. He had actually grown found of his no longer intern. It was obvious the younger man was bright-eyed and tried to do whatever he could for the greater good. This was shown greatly by him being the super hero Gizmoduck. It was funny to Gyro, he remembered when he despised this, but now? Now he admired it, though no one could ever get him to admit that.

Gyro actually saw Fenton as an equal now, which was definitely an honor since not many people could ever get that close to the older man. 

At the current moment, Gyro was tinkering on a new device for B.O.Y.D., which was going to be a communication device so in case B.O.Y.D. was needed or in trouble he could easily be contacted without having to deal with phones. Gyro saw it as a great waste of money and time, so obviously this was the better and more reliable solution.

B.O.Y.D. sat beside Gyro, silently watching him work. He was way too excited to see what was being made for him to do anything else, not to mention Huey was busy that day, so they couldn't hang out. The robot blinked his eyes, even though there was no need to, and looked up at Gyro.

Feeling B.O.Y.D.'s gaze on him, he looked down at him. He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes? Do you need something?"

B.O.Y.D. thought for a moment, before asking, "Where's Mr, Crackshell-Cabrera?"

The question shocked Gyro, more than it actually should have. He knew that Fenton and B.O.Y.D. often bonded and got along quite well, so the robot wondering about the other's whereabouts wasn't weird or random.

"Well.." Gyro started, letting himself smile slightly since it was just him and B.O.Y.D. "He's out as Gizmo Duck at the moment. There was a robbery and he's most likely trying to prevent anything bad from happening."

The robot took in the information, but he was full of questions. "Why do you always smile when you talk about him? You don't smile when speaking of anyone else."

Now that question deserved Gyro's shock and surprise. He looked away from B.O.Y.D., his heart rate increasing slightly. He felt a bit embarrassed that B.O.Y.D. was quick to notice. It did make sense since the machine was highly advanced and able to catch onto minor details that the normal person would ignore or miss.

"I-I.." he never liked to stutter. He glanced at B.O.Y.D. for only a second, but couldn't look at him. Gyro knew why he would smile at the thought or mention of Fenton. Why he even saw him as an equal. Why he admired the man.

B.O.Y.D. stood up on the stool he had been sitting on and placed his small hand on Gyro's shoulder, making him jolt from being startled. 

"From what I've learned from the movies I've watch with Huey and his brothers along with Webby and he friends, I think you might have feelings for Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera?" B.O.Y.D. paused, eyes scanning at nothing as he thought and tried to search through his memory chip. "If I remember correctly, the term is.. Love?"

Hearing B.O.Y.D. say what he dreaded fo hear only made things worse. He knew he wasn't obvious, of course he wasn't. He knew how to keep emotions that had to do with that specific feeling away. However, B.O.Y.D. was smarter than any normal human and was able to solve things much faster. He could gather information, pick up on the smallest of details, and all of that was stored in his memory ship so he could easily access any memory to put together any puzzle or problem. 

Gyro never wanted to admit the feelings he had for Fenton, especially since he'd rather keep it hidden and secret. Love and feelings would just be a distraction. He needed to deny it. He couldn't handle that he did have feelings. He didn't need B.O.Y.D. to make it sink in.

No. He couldn't have that.

"B.O.Y.D., delete all data of anything that shows I have.. feelings for Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera," he stated, staring directly at B.O.Y.D.

There was slight hesitation, but B.O.Y.D.'s body tensed up as he said, voice monotone. "All data cleared."

"There.." he said with a sigh of relief. Having B.O.Y.D. delete those details made Gyro think that helped make the feelings go away, for it to be much easier. He knew he needed to control facial tics, his eyes, his heart rate, everything that could lead the robot to repeat what had just happened.

After a moment or so, B.O.Y.D. was back to normal and it was as if the conversation had never happened.

And that's just what Gyro wanted. 

$$$$$$

An hour or so later, Gyro finished installing the new communication system into B.O.Y.D. who was now off and running around with Huey who was then free to hang out.

Not only was Gyro done and only in the lab, Manny and Lil-Bulb most likely somewhere doing something, which Gyro didn't care about since there was no big invention or plan at the moment, Fenton had returned. 

The incident earlier was packed away into the back of Gyro's head, along with his feelings for the other. There was no need for those distractions.

$$$$$$

The rest of the day for the two was slow, mainly involving fixing up and tinkering with items. There was surprisingly a nice silence between them, both not needing to say a word. There wasn't a sign of any awkward tension.

When work hours were done and there wasn't a need to stay in late, Fenton went home to Gyro as they began to leave. 

"Dr. Gearloose?" Fenton asked a he caught up with the other.

Gyro looked up, holding back the urge to blush. It was rather hard since he was pale, but he managed with a lot of will power. "Yes?"

Fenton gave Gyro a smile and said, "I'm going to be out tomorrow so I won't be checking in. Mr. McDuck already knows and it was approved. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time so you wouldn't mi- get mad that I wasn't in."

Hearing that Fenton wasn't going to be in was a bit.. off for Gyro. He knew it was rather selfish, but he wanted to have Fenton in the lab with him, it didn't even matter if they were talking or not. He just wanted to be around the younger man.

"Of course. You'll have more work however. Don't complain to me when your piles up on you. It's your own fault for miss work for.." Gyro raised an eyebrow and he looked slightly suspicious, eyes narrowing. "And what is it you're doing that requires you to not work??"

Fenton gave a dreamy look ahead of him for a moment, before quickly recollecting himself. "I'm going to talk with a friend who's also a scientist! She's rather smart and don't worry, sir! What I'm discussing with her has to do with something I'm working on. So it's not a waste of time!"

Fenton was going to be leaving Gyro to talk to some girl. Who even was she? She probably wasn't even that smart. She's most likely all bark, no bite. 

Gyro's body tensed slightly and he felt something rather new. It wasn't a good feeling and he remembered that this feeling was another reason into why love was a distraction. The situation earlier came back and he was now having a much, much harder time to control his emotions and his demeanor.

He took in a deep breath and didn't look at Fenton. He just couldn't. He needed to get back to his apartment as soon as possible. His chest felt tight, and dear god, he couldn't remember he even felt this emotional. 

"Have fun," he simply said began to walk away, indicating that was the end of the conversation. 

Of course Fenton wanted to go after Gyro, looking confused on why Gyro looked so angry. 

$$$$$$

As soon as Gyro was in the safety of his apartment, he dropped his bag by the door and rushed to his room, his pet cat Figaro, quickly followed. He threw his hat off and kicked off his shoes, practically ripping off his tie and vest. He laid down, after basically throwing himself down like some teenager, and let out his emotions. He was safe in his apartment with no one to see or judge him.

"God dammit!" He yelled, his heart aching. He hated this new feeling of jealously and he was most likely just overreacting over something that could lead to nothing.

Figaro jumped onto the bed and padded over to Gyro, licking his face. Gyro still felt upset, but gently pet his pet. He sniffled, tears falling down his face. He hated feel this emotional. He hated to even have these feelings.

"Figaro.." Gyro started, the cat perking up hearing her name. She let out a meow and laid on his chest to comfort him.

"I should have never let myself get comfortable with him.. I.. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let myself care.. I.. I.." he paused to sniffle. "I shouldn't have allowed myself to fall for him.."

Figaro mewed, purring to try and calm Gyro as best she could. She could actually feel the man's emotions. She was a smarter cat, which was why she was the perfect pet for Gyro.

He let out a sigh, allowing himself get these horrible emotions out of his system. 

"I should have never allowed myself to fall for him the moment met."


	2. Unhealthy Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro realizes that his feelings may get in the way, so he creates something that will hopefully help.
> 
> WARNING: SLIGHT NSFW IN THE CHAPTER!! NOT GRAPHIC

The next morning Gyro woke up with his alarm clock blaring and Figaro scratching at the door. He let out a sigh, noticing how messy his hair was as soon as he opened his eyes. He barely slept and it sure felt like he hadn't.

With a long groan, he sat up and stretched, turning his alarm clock off. He almost felt glad that Fenton wasn't going to show up for work that day. Especially since Gyro knew he had to look awful, he sure felt it.

A loud meow got Gyro to step out of bed, him looking down at his sweet cat. He gave a small, sweet smile. He was lucky to have Figaro in his life. He crouched down, petting the kitten's soft fur, her purring and leaning into the pets. 

After a minute or so of petting his cat, he hummed to himself, standing up and opening the door to let Figaro roam the apartment. As his cat left, he went to his closest, grabbing his usual outfit and went to the bathroom. He was able to catch a glance of himself in the mirror and cringed. He looked absolutely terrible.

Gyro sighed and set his outfit on the bar that held his towel and started to take his clothes off after turning on the shower of course. He needed to relax and loosen up before a long day of work, especially because of his little outburst the other day. The embarrassment of it made him almost feel ashamed.

He reached past the curtain to feel the water and stepped into the tub. He let out a small moan, the hot water soothing him and helping to relax his aching joints. This was just what he needed. He leaned against the wall as the water hit him, his eyes shut as he let himself get lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, his thoughts of just random things he found comforting, turned into thoughts of Fenton. He let this happen since he was in the safely of his apartment. 

He imagined Fenton massaging his back, praising him on how amazing and smart he was, telling him to relax more and get some rest. As he thought of this pleasant scenario, they drifted off into a mindset that Gyro had hidden even deeper than his simple attraction towards Fenton. A more.. Dark of animalistic side.

Now, Gyro was not the biggest fan of sex, he never was. He rarely masturbated ever and he never even had sex once, him not liking other people to touch him, the men in Duckburg not being appealing to him, and the fact he wanted an emotional connection if he were to ever do the deed. However, he had only touched himself once which was months ago. It was all because of that god forsaken Fenton.

When it happened, it was after Gyro realized his feelings for the other man, more specifically when Fenton became Gizmoduck. That night, when he rushed into his apartment, he locked himself in his room and pleasured himself to the thoughts of Fenton being a hero, so many thoughts and lustful wants going through his head. He hated himself that night, having a hard time to even look or speak to Fenton the next day, 

Those specific thoughts were pushed deep down into the back of his mind, him never wanting them to come back out to possibly make this whole infatuation thing worse.

Unfortunately for Gyro, today was going to be a long day for him. His lustful thoughts of Fenton came back, and for once, he let them happen.

He threw his head back, letting himself be pleasured at the thoughts of his partner. He kept his eyes shut tightly as he tried to quickly finish the job. It's as if he knew he'd later regret this, but he continued anyway.

As he finally climaxed all over his hand, he painted heavily, eyes barely open. 

"F-Fenton..." he breathed heavily, his face red with embarrassment and shame. "I love you..."

$$$$$

Gyro sat in his lab, working on a new invention. He was trying to create a shock bracelet for himself. His boss, Scrooge, had not given him any important assignments that day and Gyro knew that what he was working on then was way more important than anything else.

The shock bracelet would be for him. The reason for creating it was so whenever he'd have any thoughts dealing with Fenton in a more than just friendly ways, he'd shock himself. He knew this was crazy, but he was desperate for these feelings to just go away and for him to never have to deal with loving someone, specifically Fenton, ever again.

Hours upon hours went buy. He would shrug off Lil' Bulb and Manny, telling them to leave him be and that he was working on something secretive. It worked and he was left to his new invention all by himself. He made sure that the bracelet would have settings for different levels of emotion and feelings. The lower the setting, the lower the voltage which meant when he was maybe looking over at Fenton longer than he should he'd get a shock or maybe he'd allow himself to smile longer than he should allow himself to, another shock. Then there was the higher settings. Those were for when he was absolutely gawking and fawning over the other, but then there was the highest setting. Something that would have come in handy that morning. If he were to have any sexual feelings or urges for Fenton, he'd be shocked horribly to the point he knew it'd hurt worse than stubbing a toe or breaking a finger. 

This was remotest a good idea, and deep down Gyro knew this, but he was just so desperate for those feelings for Fenton to go away that he was willing to go to these lengths, to this level of self harm.

Though, Gyro didn't see it like that. He saw this as the best and, surprisingly, healthiest way to deal with his emotions. He didn't see this as a way of self harm, he saw this as a way to.. fix himself.

He decided to test out his invention. He placed the bracelet onto his wrist, it being a perfect, tight, fit. He then closed his eyes, letting himself think of Fenton. He smiled to his meld and blushed, thinking about the man's adorable laugh and smile.

Zap

Gyro flinched with a small cringe, his body tensing from the shock. He immediately frowned, eyes opening to stare ahead. It hurt alright, but it discouraged him from thinking of Fenton in such a way. This would be a long day and possibly rest of his life, but he prayed that his feelings would soon go away with the help of his new invention.

His shock bracelet. His unhealthy coping mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter out!! I’m going to try to post every Monday!! Please comment and leave a kudo!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first true fanfic!! I decided to do an actual story instead of oneshots and I hope the first chapter has you hooked! At the moment of writing this the newest episode of the series is "The Rumble of Ragnarok!", so this fic is set with that episode being the newest one. I'm trying to keep this in character and fit in with the series, so I'm sorry if there are moments that don't make sense with certain characters later on, but keep in mind what the newest episode was at the time of writing this! Please comment down and give me some constructive criticism or maybe just say what you liked! Thank you for reading the first chapter of this new series!


End file.
